Late night snack
by i like cheese
Summary: Pretty innocent story where Harry is hungry and on his way meets up with Draco. Slash ensues


Yes. 

Author note: My first H/D fanfiction. Don't wound me, for I am only the writer. Ok, wound me....but don't sue me.   
-- 

It all started with a little late night snack. Harry had woken up, famished. He realized he'd barely touched dinner and hadn't the foggiest remembrance of what was troubling him. This hunger pain was eating away his brain. He had to go to the kitchen. He had no idea whether any house-elves would be there to greet him, but he was all out of candy and he couldn't go eating Ron's. He was his friend, but he'd be mad as hell if he stole from him. 

So he looked around for his invisibility cloak, and realized he didn't have it. He inwardly cursed as to not wake up Dean, who was the lightest sleeper Harry had ever met. At least he had the Maurader's Map to steer clear of Filch. Almost as good as the cloak, he thought. 

He threw on his dress robe and pocketed his wand. He climbed down the stairs and was glad the common room was as empty as his stomach. Sometimes couples would sneak down at night and make out for all hours of the night. Harry wasn't in the mood to tip-toe around some happy couple when he had no one. 

As soon as he was out of the Gryffindor common room, the air became cold and chilling. Harry thought about going back to put on something warmer, but thought against it. That might wake someone up. He felt little gusts of air blowing him. He wondered if Peeves had done something to make it so freezing inside. He walked on. 

He kept looking down at the map every few minutes. He'd walk and then look down, hoping that Filch was still asleep. Then Harry saw a dot moving on the map. He whispered "lumos" to his wand, and it was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry would have gladly avoided going in the direction Draco was, but it happened to be the only way there. But Malfoy wasn't moving his way. In fact, he was sitting in an abandoned classroom. Harry hoped he had shut the door, as he quietly tip toed on. The wind blew his wild hair a little more, and he could see his breath. What had Peeves done? 

Harry was watching the map very closely. Malfoy didn't appear to be moving anymore. Maybe he'd gone to do some extra studying and fell asleep, Harry thought. Then he decided that since it was Malfoy he was probably up to no good. The moment he came near the room in question, the air seemed to get warmer, like a blanket was wrapped around him. The door to the room was wide open, however. Harry couldn't see any way past it without being seen. As he edged nearer and nearer, the air kept on getting warmer. It was almost like going into a fire. 

He peered around the doors frame, and he saw a glimmer of silver-blonde hair being reflected in the moonlight. He was so thrilled about not being caught. He was halfway past the room, when a large board beneath him let out a very loud CREEAAAK. Harry froze. He had two options, make a run for it, where he might run right into Filch. Or stay put, and let Malfoy find him. At least Malfoy couldn't run to Filch about Harry being out after dark, because he'd learned that was a sure fire way to get them both detention. 

The pale pointed face turned, and Harry noticed the long narrow bones in his profile. For a moment Malfoy didn't know who was standing in the doorway, but a moment was all it took for recognition to dawn on him. His pupils got bigger, Harry could see even in the dim moonlight. 

"My, my, my, Potter." Draco's drawling voice said as a sneer was forming on his face, "Out of bed I see? Planning on leading tours around the school? A guided tour by the famous Harry Potter and perhaps a signed photograph afterwards? You'd better let Weasley in, he'd have more money than his whole family combined!" 

"And you, Malfoy? Howling at the moon like a dog?" Harry snapped back. He admitted it wasn't a very well thought remark, but his stomach was almost paining him now. Draco was grinning. There was something missing though, that Harry couldn't put his finger on. 

"Listen - " Harry started, praying that Malfoy would go along, "Since we're both out and we both shouldn't be, lets just forget we even saw each other, alright?" 

"only if you tell me where you are going." 

"Why do YOU care?" Harry asked, and Draco just grinned more. Harry was sort of bothered by this. It seemed different than his usual malicious grin. It was as if he had some plan. 

"Oh, I'm just nosey. Planning on giving Rita Skeeter a buzz and telling her all about Harry's late night rendezvous to the other side of the school. That sort of thing." He saw the look on Harry's face and added, grinning still, "I'm only kidding. You have no sense of humor, Potter?" 

"Oh, I knew that, I was only..." Harry trailed off and decided he should just tell him, it wasn't as if he were sneaking around trying to do something illegal or anything. "I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat. What about you? Why are you just sitting there when you have a nice bed you could be sleeping on somewhere?" 

"Restless. Malfoy curse. We have over-active minds and it tends to mess up our sleeping patterns. I often find coming somewhere and looking outside for awhile makes me drowsy. Now I have a deal for you, Potter. May I propose it?" Draco was sitting on top of a table, playing with his wand. 

"Go on.." Harry said, hoping this was over soon. His blasted stomach was going bizerk. 

"I won't tell anyone your out of bed if you bring me something to eat from the kitchen. I don't know, a few pastries of some sort. I'm not picky." Draco had put down his wand on his desk, as if to prove he wasn't going to hex Harry the second his back was turned. 

"Fine, do you want some pumpkin juice, too?" Harry asked, and Draco just nodded back. He was aware the room was the hottest of all, and had been tugging at his robe for air. The moment he stepped back into the hall, it got colder and colder again. By the time he reached the portrait of the fruit, the pear-handle felt like ice. 

  
As Harry re-entered the stone hallway, he sat down and ate a pastry and thought for a moment. Draco Malfoy hadn't been all that mean to him. There had to be something going on underneath the surface of his smiling face. Something wasn't right, something definitely wasn't right. 

Harry found his way back to the classroom. He was still being quiet, on the lookout for Filch. He couldn't help but stop in the doorway. Malfoy was sleeping on the table. His blond hair was messy and his cloak that had been wrapped so tight around him was open now, revealing his pajamas. Harry was unsure if he should just go back to the common room or if he should leave Malfoy something. He cleared his throat. Malfoy must be a light sleeper because he opened his eyes and looked at Harry upside down. 

"Potter - you're back!" He exclaimed, sitting up. Then his voice changed to a more even tone, "Finally, as you can tell I fell asleep waiting." 

"I didn't have to get you this, but I did. So be bloody grateful!" Harry's anger getting the best of him. 

Draco motioned for him to come sit down, and Harry reluctantly hopped up on the desk and put down the pastries and pumpkin juice he had. Draco smiled at him and picked one up, and for several minutes he ate in silence. The only sounds were sounds of "mmmm!" and other enjoyment. Harry watched him for a moment, forgetting to eat. Then he realized Draco was eating them all and he started shoving them in his mouth. 

"Good job, Potter - I don't have that - little kitchen trick up my sleeve. Otherwise - I'd probably be the size of - a killer whale." Draco said in between bites. It was the closest to a thanks Harry was going to get, and he was alright with that. 

Soon, all the pastries had been devoured. They sat in silence for a moment until Draco suddenly let out a small laugh. 

"What is it?" Harry asked, puzzled. Draco pointed to his upper lip. Harry was only more confused. He wiped his lip. Harry was thinking how funny that was, there didn't seem to be anything there. 

"Oh you stupid prat, I'll get it" and before he knew it, Draco had slide down the table and was extremely close to him. Harry was a little frightened. Draco leaned in closer and closer and Harry couldn't seem to pull away. Then Draco's tongue slid out of his mouth and licked Harrys upper lip. 

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered. 

"You had a bit of frosting there." He whispered back, his mouth still inches from Harrys, his breath beating softly on Harrys skin. It was warm and pleasant. 

"Well, you got it already." Harry said, still not moving away. 

"Yes, but I think you might have some on your teeth. Allow me." He simply said before kissing Harry. It was soft and gentle, unlike Harry would imagine Draco's kisses to be. He struck him as a harder, rougher kisser. But this, this was very enjoyable. He wasn't quite kissing back until Draco had pried his mouth open and was licking his teeth. Well, that had been his excuse for kissing him, hadn't it? Soon, their tongues found each other and the kiss was far from cleaning. Draco had let out a quiet surprised noise when Harry had started massaging his tongue. Harry didn't feel hot, or cold, he felt right in the middle. Perfect, it seemed. Then the kiss was over, and it suddenly turned a bit akward. Draco, as always, broke the silence. 

"Thank you Potter - I'm feeling much sleepier now. Good night." He said and turned and went out the door. Harry sat there a second, watching where his body had been a second ago. Then, Draco re-entered the door, went right back up to Potter, and kissed him. It was a small little peck. "I couldn't sleep without one more good night kiss." Then we turned and went back out again, this time not coming back. 

Slowly, Harry got up and wandered back to his warm, inviting bed. It seemed that tonight he was going to be the one with the over-active mind. 

--  
REVIEW!! And then I shall decide if this is a one time story, or if more is to come. You decide! You choose the adventure. Pleeease? 


End file.
